Red Dwarf Meets Penny Dreadful
by MissGlenQuagmire56432
Summary: The Worlds Of Sci-Fi Comedy Red Dwarf and Western Drama Penny Dreadful collide in this crossover adventure as friendships develop and romance blossoms.
1. Chapter 1 - The Portal On Z Deck

A Penny Dreadful and Red Dwarf Crossover

Chapter 1 - The Portal on Z Deck

Kryten was busy mopping on Z Deck, he was listening to music and dancing as he mopped. As he passed the boarding room, he stopped and went in. He started mopping in there then paused as behind one of the ships, he saw a strange portal that wasn't there before. He decided to step through to investigate it and see where it went. Without hesitation, Kryten stepped through the portal, at first, everything went white, then a few seconds later, Kryten found himself standing in a Victorian English Town that looked an awful lot like London. It was snowing and all the people were dressed in a way that looked kind of weird to Kryten. The men wore really classy suits and the women wore really beautiful long dresses. It was clear to Kryten that he had travelled back in time to Victorian London. He stepped back through the portal and a few seconds later, he was back on the familiar ship he knew as Red Dwarf.

Kryten thought the portal was worth telling the others about, so he did just that, he ran off to tell the others about the portal he found on Z Deck in the boarding room. He ran as fast as his mechanoid legs could carry him all the way to Dave Lister's quarters and expected the others to be in there. Luckily for Kryten, everyone else was in there. Rimmer was playing chess with one of the skutters, Cat was sleeping, Lister was also sleeping and Kristine was reading. Kryten came in and sat down.

"Mr. Lister and Mr. Cat sirs, wake up, I have something to tell you all." said Kryten excitedly.

Lister and Cat woke up while Kristine put her book down.

"What is it you wanna tell us Kryten?" asked Rimmer.

"Sirs and ma'am, I just wanna tell you that I found something really interesting in the boarding room while I was mopping on the Z Deck, it was a portal and it lead me to some Victorian English Town that looked an awful lot like London, the men were wearing really classy suits and the women were wearing long dresses, it was all so amazing." said Kryten.

"Wow, now this, I have to see!" said Lister, who was getting excited.


	2. Chapter 2 - Through The Portal

A Penny Dreadful and Red Dwarf Crossover

Chapter 2: Through The Portal

"This portal sure does sound interesting, but I'm kind of still tired right now, so you guys go!" said Cat.

Everyone else left the room to let Cat go back to sleep. Everyone picked up a communication watch each so that they could all communicate with Holly and each other while away in Victorian London. Kryten suggested that they change to some Victorian outfits before they left so that they could blend in. Nobody had any Victorian outfits, luckily, Rimmer did, so they all borrowed Victorian outfits from him.

"We look kind of weird." said Lister.

"This is so that we can blend in with the people of the Victorian English Town Mr. Lister sir." said Kryten.

Everyone followed Kryten to the boarding room on the Z Deck. Once there, they found the portal and one by one, they stepped through it. Everything went white then a few seconds later, our fellow dwarfers found themselves standing in Victorian London.

"This is amazing!" said Lister.

Kristine, Rimmer and Kryten agreed.

"Alright sirs and ma'am, let's all split up to explore this place, we'll meet back here when we're ready to go!" said Kryten.

"Ok!" said Kristine, Rimmer and Lister together, then they left leaving Kryten to explore the town by himself.

Lister was walking when he saw the local pub. He decided to go inside, he thought it was so elegant and amazing. He went up to the bar and ordered himself a beer. That's when he saw a beautiful woman sitting at one of the tables on her own. He took his beer and went to sit at the table with her. She had long black hair and was wearing a long black dress. Lister sat down opposite her and drank his beer, then she spoke.

"Never seen you round here before." she said.

Lister put his beer down and answered her.

"Oh, pardon my manners! I'm Dave Lister, but my friends call me Lister." said Lister.

The woman laughed as she watched him drink his beer! She heard him whisper "by friends, I mean fellow idiots!"

"Nice to meet you Dave, my name's Ives, Vanessa Ives, charmed!" said the woman.

Lister and Vanessa shook hands then Lister offered to get her a drink. Vanessa said ok and Lister got her a drink.

"So, what are you doing here all alone then?" asked Lister.

"I was supposed to be meeting my friend Dorian but he hasn't shown up, he's probably busy with work or something, I don't know." said Vanessa then she sighed.

"Maybe I could hang out with you today then, you look really beautiful, I forgot to mention it, I'm so sorry!" said Lister.

"Thank you Dave!" said Vanessa.

"Please, call me Lister, everyone does!" said Lister.

"Oh, well then, Lister, let's go!" said Vanessa.

Vanessa and Lister finished their drinks, Vanessa paid for them, then they both left the pub, where just outside, they both saw Kristine talking to a really cute guy with a moustache wearing a greyish suit and a really awesome hat.

Vanessa and Lister walked over to Kristine and the guy, all four of them gasped when they saw each other.

"Oh, Lister, hi, who's your friend?" said Kristine.

"You know him?" asked the guy.

"Yeah!" said Kristine.

"This is..." said Lister, before he was cut off by the guy.

"Vanessa!" said the guy who's name was Ethan.

"Ethan!" said Vanessa.

Kristine and Lister exchanged confused looks.

"You two know each other?" said Kristine.

"Yeah, just like we've apparently learned that you two know each other!" said Ethan.

The four of them looked at each other then laughed as they walked off seperate ways, Lister with Vanessa and Kristine with Ethan.


End file.
